The present invention relates to an electronic filing apparatus which can store image information and can carry out editorial processing such as the retrieval, correction and writing of information, and more particularly to an electronic filing apparatus capable of showing what part of original image information has been edited and how this part has been edited.
An example of an electronic filing apparatus with a function of editing image information is disclosed in a Japanese patent application JP-B-62-26035 filed by Toshiba Corporation on Nov. 5, 1980 and laid open on May 17, 1982. In this example, image information is edited in such a manner that original image information is read out of a storage device, information such as a character and a sign is added to the read-out image information, and the modified image information thus obtained is stored in the storage device. In the editorial processing for carrying out such modification, part of the original image information is usually rewritten. Hence, when the modified image information is displayed on a display screen, it is impossible to know what part of the displayed information has been rewritten. Further, it is impossible to display the original image information prior to rewriting.
In the document processing of conventional paperwork, an original sentence or figure is usually modified in the following manner. That is, that part of the original sentence or figure which is to be modified, is erased, and modified information is written in the erased part. In some cases, the erased information and the modified information are both important to the writer of the original sentence, an editor and readers. In such cases, in order to be able to know both of the erased information and the modified information, original information is not erased but a slash or the like is written on the original information, and then new information is written in the vicinity of the original information. Further, in some cases, a red underline is given to a part of a sentence to clearly show that the part is important, or a comment is written in red color in a blank region of a document. That is, red display is used for showing that the underline and comment is information added to original information.
As mentioned above, in a case where the modification of a sentence and additional writing of information are carried out, it is important to show what part of resultant information has been modified or is additional information.
It is not considered by the electronic filing apparatus disclosed in the above-referred Japanese patent application, to show what part of resultant information has been modified or is additional information. Accordingly, when image information having been subjected to editorial processing is read out of the storage device and displayed on the display screen, it is impossible to know what part of the displayed information has been modified or is additional information.